Pixel arrays include rows and columns of pixels. Multiple pixels may be coupled to a column line. The column line couples the pixels to a readout circuit.
During a readout phase an output signal of the pixel is send through the column line to the readout circuit. The pixel aims to charge (or discharge) the column line to a desired target voltage. Due to the capacitance and resistance of the column line the charging (or discharging) process may be time consuming and energy consuming.
There is a growing need to provide fast method for reading pixels.